Orifice assemblies, such as tube and fitting assemblies are often included in kitchen ranges for providing flammable gas. In particular, tube and fitting assemblies provide a fluid-tight seal to mitigate leakage of flammable gas. In conventional tube and fitting assemblies, the tube is longitudinally compressed inside the fitting to thereby radially expand the tube into contact with the fitting.